Pócima de Amor
by damadehierro19831
Summary: Ese otoño estaban ocurriendo cosas extrañas en Cauldrón y a Darien Ware lo pilló justo en medio junto a la bella Serena McClure. Él estaba acostumbrado a llevar las riendas, pero, había fuerzas poderosas volviéndole el mundo al revés.


La pequeña bruja había vuelto a desaparecer.

Darien Ware se apoyó en la repisa de la chimenea y contempló al grupo de personas que estaban reunidas en el salón de la vieja casona victoriana. No estaba entre los fantasmas y duendes que daban vueltas en la pista de baile, ni reunida alrededor de la humeante ponchera con frankenstein y sus amigos. Ni tampoco besándose en algún rincón oscuro del salón con el conde Drácula o alguno de sus compinches.

Aún así, Darien sabía que no había abandonado la fiesta. Al menos no tan temprano. No sólo le parecería una tremenda falta de educación marcharse de la juerga anual previa a la noche de halloween que organizaba su tía Ikuko, sino que además ese molesto sexto sentido que había desarrollado desde que había visto a Serena McClure por primera vez, le decía que andaba cerca. Y tramando alguna travesura, además.

Abandonó su posición estratégica y dio una vuelta por el salón, experimentando de nuevo la fastidiosa inquietud. En otra época se habría preguntado a sí mismo por los motivos de tal sensación. Pero qué demonios, a los veintidós años se había reído de ese sentimiento y había abandonado Cauldrón, una pequeña ciudad en el estado de Oregón.

Pero había aprendido mucho los últimos siete años. Después de llevar cuatro meses en la ciudad con Serena, o con la señorita McClure, como ella le había indicado remilgadamente, había aprendido aún más...

Caminó despacio entre la gente intentando divisar su dorada cabellera o su vestido negro hasta los pies.

Cuando había visto a Serena esa tarde, le habían hecho gracia el sombrero de pico y la nariz postiza. Pero al darse la vuelta se le había helado la risa. El vestido de bruja de la rubia tenía una abertura hasta la parte alta del muslo, y revelaba una de sus blancas y esbeltas piernas. Desde luego la rubia, iba vestida para armar jaleo.

Espectros de ojos hundidos y gatos negros de cartón que había hecho Serena y que colgaban del techo, parecían guiarlo a una de las puertas que daba a las habitaciones traseras, una caperucita roja con ojos de loba lo abordó en el vestíbulo…

-Me encanta tu disfraz, Darien –dijo la pelinegro que le acariciaba la manga de la americana gris-fíjate, alguien como tú, haciéndose pasar por un aburrido hombre de negocios-

-Soy un aburrido hombre de negocios serio, Raye.

-Bah, no me lo creo, ¿Qué haces exactamente?

-Me hago cargo de las acciones de los nuevos negocios, evaluaciones, contrataciones y despidos.

La chica lo miró emocionada con su par de ojos negros como la noche.

-Una especie de sicario ¿No? parece interesante.

La mayoría del tiempo Raye era bastante molesta. Le echó un vistazo a la mano de la chica, que en ese instante le volvía a subir por el brazo.

-¿Has visto a Serena?

El se apartó un poco y la chica dejó caer la mano, haciendo un mohín.

-Ah sí, trabaja para ti como secretaria ¿Verdad? aunque la razón por la que necesitas una secretaria cuando sólo estás aquí temporalmente no la entiendo la verdad.

-¿Ah, no? –le dijo lentamente.

-No- hizo una pausa para darle el paso a un espantapájaros y un hombre de lata antes de continuar. –A no ser que los rumores que corren por la ciudad de qué piensas trasladar tus negocios a Cauldrón sean ciertos.

Lo miró alzando las cejas como invitándolo a confiarle sus planes.

-¿Acaso no corren siempre rumores en Cauldrón?

-Bueno, sí, pero no tantos que tengan que ver con dinero, vamos Darien. Todo el mundo se muere por saber qué estás tramando, dame una pista de por qué llevas ya tanto tiempo en Cauldrón.

-¿Para que aparezca en primera plana en "El pregonero"?

-No diré nada, te lo prometo.

¿De verdad pensaba que se lo iba a tragar? Raye se vanagloriaba de ser la reportera estrella de Cauldrón como para resistirse a imprimir una buena historia. Cansado del juego, Darien dijo con firmeza:

-Quería pasar tiempo con mi padre. Después que muriera, decidí quedarme una temporada para arreglar sus asuntos. ¿Y ahora dime, has visto a Serena?

-No- le respondió en tono sensual, y seguidamente hizo vago gesto hacia el pasillo –Seguramente está en la cocina ayudando a su tía a prepararse para la hora bruja- Volteó los ojos al tiempo que añadía- Alguien debería decirle a la vieja Ikuko que besarse a media noche es tradición en Noche Vieja, no en halloween –Cuando Darien no respondió, Raye lo miró en modo reflexivo –Aunque quizá la costumbre tenga sus ventajas. Estoy segura que Serena espera que Seiya se relaje un poco.

Darien que estaba por dejarla hablando, se detuvo en seco.

-¿Seiya?

-Sei Swan. Decidió que Seiya Swan es más apropiado para el futuro candidato a la alcaldía, si él está aquí, ten por seguro que Serena estará cerca.

Darien arqueó las cejas, Raye parecía sorprendida.

-¿Acaso no lo sabes? Son una pareja cada vez más estable. Aunque claro, por el momento han decidido mantener su relación en secreto, están esperando a que la madre de él dé su aprobación –Añadió con cierta amargura- Sei no hace nada sin la aprobación de su madre.

-¿A Isabella no le gusta Serena?

-¿Estás de broma? Serena no tiene dinero, y para colmo de males una tía que está loca perdida.

-Ikuko no está loca

-Tampoco es que esté muy cuerda ¡Mira que hacer encantamientos! –Soltó una risotada muy poco femenina.

-¿Entonces por qué la madre de Seiya no lo obliga a romper su relación con Serena?

Raye hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Seguramente porque Serena se ha convertido en una de las personas más populares de la ciudad. –Dio un golpe en el suelo con el cayado- Si a Seiya se le ve con ella, lo ayudará en su campaña.

Darien estudió pensativamente el rostro de la pelinegro, notando el resentimiento reflejado en ella. Raye al darse cuenta como la miraba, esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

-Pero, pasemos a asuntos más importantes, como tú y yo –Los dedos de Raye treparon por la parte alta del brazo del pelinegro hasta llegar al hombro para pasar después al pecho- ¿Te veré a medianoche?

Darien le agarró la mano para detenerla.

-Seguramente.

Raye se aproximó aparentemente dispuesta a no esperar más, Darien le soltó la mano y se hizo a un lado, consiguiendo escapar. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, esa vaga sensación volvió con más fuerza, acompañada por un sentimiento de rabia. Así que Serena bebía los vientos por el niño mimado de la ciudad ¿No? Desde luego se lo había tenido muy callado. Claro que Darien no esperaba que ella le contara sus cosas. Desde que había vuelto a la ciudad, Serena había hecho todo lo posible por mantener las distancias con él.

Hasta el momento, Darien se lo había permitido, divertido por el recelo que había visto en sus ojos azules como el cielo. Pero no esa noche. Esa noche era suya y quería tenerla cerca. Algo estaba ocurriendo; a través de un instinto que lo mantenía al acecho, Darien intuía que se iba a producir un cambio.


End file.
